Shane
Shane is one of the members of the Terrific Three, the fourth and last one of them. she likes guns. Teams Their Johtoan team consisted of a Furret named Geronimo, a Vespiquen named Baroness, a Slowbro named Pablo(Escobar), a Omanyte named Lorde and a Alakazam named Apotheosis. Their Sinnohan team consisted of her starter, a Togekiss named Valkyrie, a Gengar named Phantom, a Gallade named Adam, a Milotic named Aphrodite, a Gliscor named Crowley and a Absol named Aziraphale. Battling Strategies Shane is a very competitive person, they will teach their Pokemon the most useful and effective moves to take out opponents, kinda like Tiff but they rely more on analysing a battle first in their mind THEN making a move. Personality Shane default personality can be kind and polite and also scared of some things but they can also act chaotic and anti law because of them being in hell before. they can also act random and unpredictable at times much like Tiff altho to a lesser degree. Appeareance Shane has light blonde hair, wears a jacket and a necklace. Powers and Abilities Even if they lived in hell, it seems that they are unable to use any demonic abilities, asides from controling time to a certain extent. Shane has a very pretty necklace that they can use to teleport them almost anywhere. Weaknesses Sometimes if they are not allowed to smoke they will turn very rude and angry very quick. Relantionships Daniel - Both of them are good friends and def seem to atture(tolerate) one another. Johnny - Altho they are friends, Johnny might act weird af and legitimately scare Shane even if theyve been in hell before. Tiff - Tiffany trusted Shane almost automatically and with that they began to turn into good friends very quickly, and with both of them being in hell they can share their thoughts with eachoter about it altho they dont do it much if at all. Tiff can also do stuff that she woudnt like sometimes. -JOHTO- Satan - He was their former boss, its implied that he didnt let Shane have much fun in hell, probably because their chaotic nature ended with them causing damage to hell or something. Falkner - *SWEATS* Silver - They nicknamed him American Boy, Silver didnt like it at first but then learned to like it. Silver appreciates Shane for not bullying him and actually liking him as a person. Eusine - Shane accused him of being a pedo, thus making Eusine not like them that much. Chuck - Shane kept making fun of his name, thus making Chuck not like them at all. Pryce - Shane was angry because Pryce woudnt let them smoke, making them not like him at all, altho Pryce was barely giving a shit about this. Gallery s (2).jpg|no i did not fuck my cathttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lie dc839uz-11a4b87c-74b2-4d03-ba82-6b289d3954b6.png|minna kurete 6043361ccfadef3f8559f2ae953f35e924f22a1b_hq.jpg|Shane and chickens shane.jpg|ah...beautiful. Trivia * Shane is a smoke addict. * Shane likes to drink red wine. * She seems to be afraid of Bug Type Pokemon(what are you, fucking Misty), however she has no fear of Baroness. * Shane is Pan and Genderfluid. * PAP* Her name is not actually Shane, kid. * MINNA MITEITE KURE! Category:Females Category:Main Characters